1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for designating a file to be converted into code information and a technique for designating a print layout upon generating, e.g., a sheet on which code information is printed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, n-dimensional codes represented by barcodes and QR codes are known (n is a natural number). Product information and the like can be embedded in each n-dimensional code. By reading an n-dimensional code printed on a sheet, the user can easily acquire product information or the like.
On the other hand, in recent years, an n-dimensional code which can express data with a size larger than the above code is available. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-344588 discloses a technique for printing thumbnails of some pages included in a designated document file and a two-dimensional code of the entire document on a single sheet.
However, the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-344588 can designate a document file as a print target but cannot designate another file having different contents as an attached file. That is, the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-344588 can only print thumbnails and attribute information (a file name and the like) acquired from a base file such as a document file or the like on a single sheet. The attribute information is often generally called file information.
Especially, even when the user wants to print an n-dimensional code of an attached file together with a base file as a main print target on a sheet, a conventional printer driver or printing apparatus does not comprise any means that allows the user to easily select the attached file. For example, upon printing a document file of a cover letter or the like, and an attached file such as an image or the like on a sheet, the user cannot select any attached file in the printer driver or the like.
As a method that meets such demands, a method of directly editing a document file on application software may be used. However, in this case, since the attached file such as an image or the like is directly embedded in the document file, a problem is posed when the user does not want to change the document file. Also, such edit functions must be added to each application software, thus posing another problem.